A Frosty Encounter
by Mermaidusa
Summary: On the big day, Elsa meets a mysterious young man. He seems different from the others. She finds out why. This man may change her life forever...


It was a wonderful sunny day in Arendelle. Elsa and Anna were spending the day in town. They walked hand in hand, both smiling. Elsa had tried to keep Anna inside today, even though she would have rather gone into town. It obviously hadn't worked.

Kristoff had asked Elsa to at least try and keep Anna inside today, because he wanted to get the ring. Today was the day. Kristoff was going to ask Anna to marry him. He had planned a wonderful evening with Anna tonight and at the end, he would pop the question. Elsa really wanted to watch Anna's reaction when it happened. But she'd decided that it would be wrong to just follow them.

The sisters looked at the many market stands and both started laughing. Anna pointed at a stand selling an odd looking pastry.

"I want to try as many things as possible, and then get fat on junk food." Anna said, giggling, "Starting with these."

Elsa walked over to the merchant and asked for two of the odd looking pastries. They sat on a bench near the market. They watched the people. Elsa enjoyed watching how people acted when they thought no one was looking.

A group of girls around the age of ten were giggling and talking over by a tree. A few of the girls kept eyeing the sisters. A little girl ran over to us and stammered a hello, before blushing and running back to the group where she was welcomed with more giggling.

"Aren't they just adorable?" Elsa asked, smiling. Anna was facing the other way. Elsa nudged Anna, making her drop the pastry she was eating.

"Hey!" Anna exclaimed.

"Oops. I didn't mean to make you drop it." Elsa explained. Anna looked to the other direction again, paying closely attention to something.

"What are you looking at?" Elsa asked, trying her best to follow Anna's gaze.

"There is a guy over there by the flower stand. He's looking at you." Elsa looked at the flower stand. She saw many men. But there was one who stood out from all the others. He was tall and wore odd clothing, brown trousers and an odd blue sweater, but it wasn't a sweater. It had a type of hood connected to it. Elsa gave up on understanding the clothing and focused on the man. He had very blue eyes and very white hair, which she found odd for his age. He smiled at her, showing his alarmingly beautiful teeth. In one hand he held onto a large brown stick that curved at the top. Elsa couldn't place the feeling, but there was something peculiar about this guy.

"Well?" Anna asked her, curiously. Elsa snapped out of her thoughts and faced her sister.

"What?"

"Do you know him?" Elsa sighed. _Of course I don't know him. We'd just recently started doing things outside of the castle! I've had no time to meet anyone!_

"No, I don't" Elsa turned her gaze back to the boy, but was surprised to find him gone. She searched the crowds, but couldn't see him. It was like he had vanished. Disappointed, Elsa looked back at her pastry. She broke the pastry in two and handed one to Anna, feeling guilty for making her drop her pastry. Anna beamed at Elsa.

"Thanks!" Anna exclaimed and dug into the pastry, getting the filling on her nose. Both sisters started laughing. It felt good to laugh.

Elsa was watching a few women buying clothes when Kristoff appeared out of nowhere. When they made eye contact, his eyes widened and then glared. Elsa gave him a look that said, "I tried." He smiled, and then turned around to walk the other way, as fast as he could.

"So, Anna, want to get some chocolate?" Elsa asked quickly, trying to distract Anna. Anna's face lit up as Elsa mentioned the word chocolate. They stood up and walked towards the shop selling assorted chocolates. Elsa stopped when she felt a chill and turned to the right. The silver haired boy was standing next door at a shop selling hats and dresses. He picked up a fancy red hat and put it on.

He turned around to face Elsa and mimicked a nearby old woman, following a few steps behind her. Elsa couldn't keep her laughter in. She snorted and stopped immediately when she noticed what she had done. The boy looked at her and smiled. Elsa felt herself blush. _I can't believe I just snorted in front of a boy_ , Elsa thought, _That's so embarrassing._

The boy turned back to the shop and commented on a few dresses. "Ooh, this is pretty.", "very nice, very nice." Then he rushed over and grabbed Anna's cheeks, pinching them. She looked at him in shock.

"Aren't you a sweet thing?" he exclaimed and let go of Anna's cheeks,chuckling.

Elsa giggled in reply, but Anna looked mortified. However, she quickly recovered and pulled Elsa out of the way as the old lady who ran the shop stormed over and yanked the hat off of the boy's head. She began to yell at him and pushed him out of the shop, he tripped, falling to the ground. His hood fell over his head in the process. He stood up, smirking at Elsa, who caught her breath. His eyes were electric blue, which really stood out from the blue of his hood.

The commotion had caused a group to form in the street. Elsa tried to catch sight of the boy again, but he had vanished. Disappointed, Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and they walked into the shop selling chocolate. Anna took one of every kind, some of which she immediately put in her mouth. Elsa paid the saleswoman and the two girls walked hand in hand back to the castle, Elsa still wondering how the silver haired boy could vanish so quickly.

* * *

Elsa had been cuddled on the window sill reading a book when Anna came storming into Elsa's bedroom dripping wet. Elsa flinched. She knew that this evening was the proposal. They had left a little while ago. She assumed that something had gone wrong, which wasn't odd. Something wrong was always bound to go wrong when Anna was involved.

"I said yes!" She screamed with the biggest smile plastered on her face. Her eyes were wide and she was shivering. Elsa jumped from her seat. Flung down the book down and rushed to the closet to grab a towel. She ran over to Anna and put the towel around her shoulders, running her hands up and down them to get her warmer.

Anna pointed to the fireplace, still smiling. _Of course, fire would warm her up_. Elsa thought. She kept forgetting that cold did affect Anna. Elsa set Anna next to the fire and threw two logs on top to keep it from going out.

"Okay, first calm down. Then I would like you to tell me what happened and why you are soaking wet. You could catch a cold!" Elsa said, making sure Anna understood the danger of being wet in the cold. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Kristoff and I took a walk to the prettiest pond, where he'd set up the cutest picnic for the two of us. You could see the sunset perfectly there. We watched it and ate sandwiches and then he got out the drinks." Anna paused taking a deep breath. "Well the drink, it had little ice cubes in it and you know how I like to suck on ice so I put one in my mouth and it….well… it didn't exactly go as planned. Kristoff got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I was so surprised that the ice got caught in my throat." Anna said, looking a little guilty. Elsa just shook her head slowly.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Nothing, it just sounds like you that's all, keep going." Elsa smiled a little.

"Okay, well then Kristoff freaked out and he did this thing where he grabbed me from the back and like pressed on my chest or something, but anyway. After the ice cube was out, I calmed down a bit before I realized why I had choked in the first place. That's when I squealed and jumped on Kristoff and kissed him, saying yes." Anna said smiling from ear to ear. "We are engaged now!"

Elsa was happy for Anna. She gave Anna a hug. "But Anna that still doesn't explain the reason you're wet." Anna looked a little confused and then looked at her clothes. Realization crept onto her face.

"Oh! That would be because when I jumped on Kristoff he lost his balance and we fell into the pond." Anna explained. Elsa looked around.

"So, then where is Kristoff?" Elsa asked, noticing that he wasn't in the room. Anna's eyes widened and she shot up out of her seat.

"Kristoff! I think I left him at the pond! I need to go find him!"

"You left him there?" Elsa exclaimed. That was something she didn't expect. Elsa got up and they both darted for the door and almost got knocked over by a very large wet Kristoff. Both girls let out a sigh of relief. Anna kissed him softly on the lips.

"Well, you guys should go get dressed into warm dry clothes. You could get sick." Elsa told the both of them.

"Yes, Mother." Both Kristoff and Anna said in unison. Elsa rolled her eyes and watched as they walked down the hall hand in hand. Elsa returned to her windowsill, and picked the book up again. She flipped to the page where she left off and began reading.

* * *

Elsa put her book down, feeling a pang of loneliness. Anna and Kristoff were out doing something together with Sven and Olaf. They were probably attending the bonfire in the town square. She remembered how badly Olaf wanted to experience one. Elsa didn't understand Olaf's dreams. Fire made her feel uneasy so she avoided it most of the time.

She stood up and walked over the bookcase and put the book back. She searched the other titles. _No, I need new one. I have read all of these books one hundred times_. Elsa thought, walking back to her windowsill. Sitting down, she looked out at the town. Night was falling slowly and she could the bonfire's glow far in the distance.

Just as she was about to get up and leave, she heard a crackling sound. Elsa turned back to see a patch of frost form on the window. She stared at it in surprise. She took a closer look at it and was amazed. It was fall, still too hot for frost to form. She stared at it to see if it would do anything else.

 _Did I do it?_ She thought to herself. _No, I know when I use my powers._ Just then, as if an invisible finger were tracing it, a heart appeared in the frost. Elsa stepped back blinking.

"I am going crazy!" Elsa told herself, thinking that saying it aloud would make it better. It didn't. Before anything else could happen, Elsa picked up her cloak and ran from the room.

* * *

The fresh fall air did Elsa good. The wind blew through her hair and feeling the breeze calmed her down a bit. She walked through the trees of the forest, looking at the beautiful oranges, yellows, reds and browns of the leaves. She admired fall colors. They made the world look alive. She listened to the birds singing. Their songs ventured through the trees.

Elsa came upon a few rocks where she decided to sit down and take it all in. After situating herself, she closed her eyes to listen to all the sounds of nature. She smiled, hearing distant sounds of water in a nearby spring. She heard chipmunks scurrying around in the trees, possibly playing tag.

The sound of deep male laughter cut through the air. Elsa's eyes flew open searching for the source of the noise. Her eyes landed on the larger rock behind her. There, sitting on the rock, was the silver haired boy, his staff resting horizontally on his legs.

"Well, aren't you just a sight for sore eyes?" the silver haired boy asked, with a smirk. Elsa quickly straightened out her dress and sat up straight. She didn't want to make a bad impression. The silver haired boy smiled at her self consciousness. Elsa looked back up at him, her stomach filling with butterflies. Just looking into his icy blue eyes made her feel like she was melting.

"Who are you?" Elsa questioned the boy. His eyes glistened mischievously. The boy hopped up to a standing position and set his stick on his shoulders. He jumped off the rock he was standing on and gracefully glided down in front of her, as if he was controlling the wind to his advantage. Elsa stared at him in awe.

"Who am I? See, that, my dear, is an interesting question. Why don't you guess?" He smiled at her, flashing his perfectly white teeth. _How in the world did he expect her to guess who he was?_ She blinked. _And how did he keep his teeth so white and perfect?_ She shook her head and tried to concentrate. For some reason she couldn't focus around this boy.

"How am I supposed to guess who you are? I just met you." The boy smiled. _Think, Elsa, think._ Elsa looked incredulously at the boy.

"Here, I'll give you a hint. I like nipping at people's noses." The boy laughed, his deep voice echoing in the forest. It sounded magical. Elsa gaped at him. He could not seriously think that he was Jack Frost. Elsa had heard the stories of Jack Frost. He was make believe, just a myth.

"Right, and I am the tooth fairy." Elsa teased. The boy chuckled.

"You don't believe me."

"Nope."

"Why?" The boy inquired. He rose an eyebrow.

"First of all. Jack Frost is a myth. He doesn't actually exist. Second, he has control over frost and ice and such. You, sir, are just a normal boy." The boy looked hurt at first but it quickly turned into amusement.

"Oh, really? How do you know that I am normal? Don't you have ice powers?"

"Well, yes I do, but as far as I know I am the only one who has them." The boy smiled at her.

"I really am Jack Frost."

"Well, if you are who you say you are, then what of your powers?" Elsa said, still convinced that the boy was joking with her. The boy turned towards a tree and tapped his staff on its trunk. Where the wood of the staff touched the bark, frost began to form. Elsa admired the intricate designs. A little surprised, Elsa nodded.

"Okay, I believe you." Elsa gave in. She smiled to herself. She had always admired the story of Jack Frost as a child. She had always felt a connection to him and now, she actually was face to face with him. Jack flashed his white smile.

"Now, it's your turn." Jack said, a matter of factly. The command caught her off guard. She cocked an eyebrow. Standing up, she moved over to an area of flat ground that was close to shelter. She held up her palm.

"Are you sure? I mean, my powers might just blow you away. I've been practicing." Elsa challenged, smiling. Jack eyed her hand suspiciously. His lips curved slightly. Elsa felt the icy chill of her ability flow through her body and into her palm. There, a tiny blizzard appeared and formed a snowball the size of her fist. She caught Jack's glance before she threw it. The snowball found it's target, hitting the silver haired boy in the chest. His head snapped back up to face her, his eyes glinted mischievously.

"Oh, you're on."

* * *

With that the snowball war started. Snowballs were flying around from all directions. Elsa formed twenty balls in midair and launched them at Jack. He brought up a wall of ice, just by lifting his staff. Elsa took cover behind a tree. Breathing hard, she looked right and noticed a pond. Sticking her hand out she shot out a blast of her magic at the water. When the blast hit the surface it began to freeze over. Elsa peeked out from behind her tree. Jack wasn't in sight, which gave Elsa goosebumps. _Where did he go?_ She didn't know whether to be worried or calm. She shook her head. They were in the middle of a snowball fight and he had disappeared. That wasn't a good sign. He could be anywhere.

Elsa took this as her chance to run to the pond. Once she reached the frozen surface she touched her boots, frosting them over and making a thin iced blade on the sole. She glided on the frozen surface. She felt free with the cold wind blowing through her hair. Elsa braked when she made it to the middle of the pond. She searched the area for Jack as she balanced two cold spheres in her palms. The trees were a good hiding spot, but she had seen Jack manipulate the wind, so he could also be in the sky. She looked up just in time to be bombarded by a barrage of snowballs.

When she recovered from the blow she threw another ball at Jack, which he dodged easily. She watched as he created snowballs in the air like she had done, admiring how similar their powers were. Jack smiled at her, his eyes shining.

"You have nowhere to hide" He said in a playfully evil voice. Elsa smiled.

"I may not have anywhere to hide, but I can run!" Elsa took off in the other direction. With her hands stretched out in front of her, she willed her power to create snow piles on which she could jump. Jumping into the air, she made them fast enough that she could land on them. Every jump took her higher and higher. Snowballs whizzed past her as she ran.

Elsa stopped after she created the twelfth snow pile. She turned to see if Jack was close, and shrieked as he ran into her. Losing their balance, they plummeted from the pile into the snowbank below. Both Elsa and Jack laughed uncontrollably as they sat up wiping snow from their eyes.

Once they had recovered, they lay side by side in the snow. Elsa turned to face Jack, and smiled as their eyes met. Jack repositioned himself, now leaning on his arm. There was an icy but nice sensation in the air as they looked into each other's eyes. They lay in that position for a time. Elsa held her breath as Jack moved closer. She felt the chills where he held her chin. Her mind felt like a ballroom filled with people. She thought of everything and also of nothing but how close Jack's face was to hers.

As their lips collided, an explosion of feeling erupted between them. Elsa felt like her mind had melted. The kiss felt cold, but warm at the same time. She wasn't sure whether or not Jack was feeling the same things she was but hoped he did. She felt giddy inside and could think only think about the kiss. Time was frozen between them. As they broke apart, Elsa smiled at Jack. She felt her cheeks burn. Jack smirked at this.

"I think we are tied? Don't you?" Jack said, returning her warm smile.

* * *

It had started to get dark, so hand in hand, Jack and Elsa walked back to the castle. They walked down the trail, talking about their life stories. Jack told her of how he had died and somehow come back to life, not remembering who he was, let alone the fact no one could see him. He told her of the boogy man and his adventures with the other guardians. Elsa stared at him with curiosity.

"Well? What about you?" Elsa smiled.

"Mine isn't as exciting as yours." Elsa started her story. She told him about Anna and how she got hurt. She told him about the trolls and how she then locked herself away. She told him of how her parents died and how her powers got worse. Jack winced when she explained what had happened after her coronation.

"I ran away, into the mountains and made myself a castle of ice. Anna came and found me and tried to convince me to come back, but I said no, because I was afraid of hurting her again. Then because of my stubbornness, I accidentally froze her heart." Elsa grew quiet. They walked in silence for a while. Elsa broke the silence once they reached Castletown.

"In the end she saved both of our lives at the same time." Jack let go of her hand and walked over to a rose bush and picked a rose. He touched the petals with his finger tips. Elsa watched as frost spread from the edges to the middle of the flower, covering it completely. Jack handed her the frozen rose with a warm smile.

"I have always loved roses. They are the prettiest of flowers. But nothing compares with you, when it comes to beauty. Not even this rose." Jack whispered in Elsa's ear. Elsa felt her cheeks flush. _How adorable. I am going to keep this flower forever._ "Now, to get you home quickly." Jack grabbed Elsa by the hand and she felt the wind sweep her off her feet. The air was cold, but it didn't bother her.

The ride was very wild, but It made Elsa feel alive. She clung to Jack, fearing she might fall. She didn't dare look down, instead she opted to look up at the starry night sky. She felt the wind blow through her hair and soon felt her feet touch solid ground. Jack had brought her to her balcony. Elsa didn't move, she wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as possible.

Jack let go of her hand and jumped, gracefully, onto the balcony railing. Jack leaned down and kissed Elsa once more on the lips, and then he was gone. Elsa sighed in disappointment, wondering when she would see him again.

Elsa turned to leave the balcony, lips still tingling from the icy kiss. Smiling, Elsa set the frozen rose on her bedside table and ran out of the room,planning to recount all of the evening's events to Anna, not noticing the frosty heart forming anew on her window.


End file.
